


Deep in Hot Water

by Tarlan



Category: seaQuest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, a member of the crew other than Ben Krieg gets into trouble, much to Ben's amusement of course. What is the crew member's punishment, and how is Ben involved in all this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in Hot Water

"Lieutenant Krieg. Are you, or are you *not* the seaQuest's supply officer?"

Ben looked around furtively before answering Dr. Westphalen's clipped words, as if he could almost believe he would be able to get away with a denial rather than face whatever accusations were about to follow. However, the anger that marred the doctor's pretty features made him think better of it.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't you 'ma'am' me."

Ben opened his mouth to try to placate the irate doctor but then thought better of it and waited.

"Hot water."

"Excuse me?"

She gave him an evil look. "We are in a submarine... surrounded by water. Would it be too much for you to supply it *hot* for my morning shower? I've bathed in warmer water in a glacier in Canada."

Ben frowned. What had a lack of hot water to do with him? It was true that he was the Supply Officer but his duty -- where personal hygiene was concerned -- did not extend beyond the provision of toiletries and towels. As he opened his mouth again, this time to explain where the limits of his duty lay, Westphalen held up a hand.

"No... No explanations. Just hot water. That's all I want."

She turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving Ben thankful that his quarters were on the deck below, next to Supply. Ben managed to reach the curve in the deck when he saw the Captain's hatchway open abruptly, with the heavy bulkhead door crashing back into the corridor wall with a loud thud. Ben quickened his pace but stopped when he heard his name.

"Krieg. Hold it right there, Lieutenant."

Ben stood to attention and waited as the sound of wet footsteps slapping on the deck padded up behind him. His eyes widened as Bridger came round to stand in front of him, clad in a towel that barely covered his dignity. Rivulets of water were still tracking through the gray chest hair, detouring around raised Goosebumps, and if Ben's taste in men had run in that direction, then he would have been tempted to ogle in open appreciation of the Captain's well-conditioned form. However, even if inclined to do so, he realized that ogling his captain, especially when the man was in a foul mood, would be 'career suicide', and he was already... in lust... with a far different man.

"A week!"

"Sir?"

"It's been a *week* since I had hot water in my shower."

"Sir, I'm not... Have you spoken to Katie…? Errh... Commander Hitchcock? The Chief Engineer would be respon--"

"The Commander informs me that adequate hot water is being supplied to the officers' deck so *somebody* must be using more than their allocation."

"And you want me to find out--"

"No. I want you to stop taking all the hot water."

"Sir?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent, Krieg. I don't know what little scheme you have going right now but the next time I go in the shower, I expect to find hot water coming through the pipes." Bridger stabbed a finger at him. "And if I don't get my hot shower this evening then..."

His threat lost some of its impact as his towel slipped, leaving Bridger to grab at it to save his dignity. He shook his head and turned away, striding back to his quarters, and Ben turned to watch him go, noticing the way two crew members drew back to the corridor wall with nervous expressions as Bridger brushed past them. The sound of the Captain's heavy door slamming closed echoed dully through the corridor, and Ben let out the breath he had been holding.

Although he could freely admit to squandering official supplies on some of his slightly dubious activities on more than one occasion, this time he was innocent. However, Bridger had made it very clear that he would be holding Ben responsible so he felt obliged to do some investigating, if only to save his own skin. With this in mind, he made for the one person on-board who seemed to know far more than he ought to about everyone on seaQuest.

"Lucas!"

Ben leaned in through the open bulkhead door of Mammal Engineering and watched as Lucas Wolenczak looked up from the innards of his latest invention.

"Hey, Ben."

"Need a favor from you."

"What's in it for me?"

The expression on Lucas's face became furtive and greedy and Ben sighed, wishing Lucas had not latched onto him as some kind of big brother and role model in those early days. It had been far easier when the kid had been as gullible as the rest of the crew.

"How about the latest 'Agent X: Winter Extreme' VR?"

"You can get that?" Lucas sat up with greater interest, casting aside the gizmo he had been working on. "With snowshoes?"

Ben winced, wondering why a virtual reality game should need additional physical items at all but then he supposed it added to the realism as the snowshoes came attached to a small platform that simulated an uneven wintry terrain. Personally, Ben preferred 'Agent X: Tropical Assignment', which came with a sun lamp that could be switched to UV, and self-tanning lotion... not that he had ever played the actual game, but that lamp sure felt good to someone cooped up in a submarine for weeks at a time. In addition, there were plenty of crew members willing to make a small donation for the chance to top up their tans to avoid being the palest person on the beach when they did make shore leave. He sighed and nodded, seeing excitement light up the blue eyes.

"It's a deal! So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find out where all the hot water has been disappearing to from the Officers' deck."

Lucas stared at Ben, his grin wavering as the silence grew between them. "That's it?" He seemed a little taken aback at being asked to do something so simple.

"Well... not quite. I need it done right away, and when you figure it out, I need you to get that information to the Captain in some... round about way."

Lucas grinned, understanding immediately that Ben did not want the discovery of the missing hot water linked back to him though Ben could see him filing that information away in case it came in useful later. Still, Ben had little choice if he wanted to find the cause before Bridger took his next shower.

"Consider it done."

-ooOOoo-

Four hours later:

"Lt. Krieg."

Ben looked up from where he was organizing the less than legal stores in his quarters, forcing his eyes not to shift towards the small stack of adult films that he had left on one side with the intention of renting them out to bored and frustrated crew. He hoped Bridger would not spot them as they had cost him both money and several large favors to acquire. Trying not to be too obvious, he shifted position to try to conceal the stack by placing his body in Bridger's line of sight.

"Seems I owe you an apology, Lt."

"You do, Sir?"

Ben tried to keep an innocent, bemused expression plastered on his face even though he had a good idea what this was about. After all, one of the characteristics that made Bridger such a good captain was his ability to admit his mistakes.

"Yes..." Bridger's voice drifted as the man's eyes moved around the organized chaos of Ben's quarters. His dark eyes snapped back to Ben. "We caught the culprit responsible for taking all the hot water."

"Aah! I see." Ben hid a smile of amusement that someone other than him had got into trouble for a change, and relief too for his neck would have been on the line if Lucas had not come through for him.

"And I know just the punishment..." Again his voice drifted off, along with Bridger as he turned and walked away without another word leaving Ben filled with a sense of foreboding. Only then did Ben realize that he had not learned the name of the culprit, or why he had needed all that hot water. He sighed and started to turn away, only to be startled when Bridger's head reappeared in the entranceway.

"Oh... and if I hear Lucas has seen any of those films..." Bridger left the threat hanging in the air as he disappeared once more.

Ben let his forehead drop onto the cool surface of his cupboard door, wondering how he was going to convince Lucas to give back the 'Hot Foxy Ladies on Mars' vid before watching it.

-ooOOoo-

Next Shift:

The Westleigh Colony lay barely an hour away by sea launch and, ordinarily, Bridger would have headed straight for it to allow the crew some downtime for the place boasted a reasonable bar, restaurant and nightclub. However, Dr. Westphalen's team of biologists needed seaQuest's vast laboratory resources for a series of experiments in the deep-sea trench lying in the opposite direction.

Ben did not mind in the least.

The UEO had transported supplies to the colony for collection by seaQuest and, now, he would not need to worry about Bridger's eagle eyes spotting the non-essentials that would be discretely tucked away amid the legitimate stores. Ben pulled the zipper of his jumpsuit to half-mast as he settled into the pilot's seat of the launch, humming softly as he started working through the pre-launch sequence. Without turning, he sent a happy welcome over his shoulder at the expected arrival of Security's Ensign Jamieson. Ben had seen Jamieson's name at the top of the roster and knew he would have no trouble there, as Jamieson had been next in line for 'Hot Foxy Ladies on Mars'. Ben swore softly at the reminder of what he had promised Lucas in return for having that vid returned unwatched.

A flash of deep blue settled into the co-pilot seat and Ben turned to offer a wide grin, only to have the smile freeze on his face.

"Commander Ford." Ben looked back over his shoulder towards the hatchway. "I thought Ensign Jamieson was--"

"No. The Captain... 'asked' me to accompany you."

"So... Any particular reason?" Ben asked, hoping that Ford had orders that would take him away from the supplies collection.

Was that embarrassment he could see? However, it was difficult to tell the flush of red against the dark skin. With sudden realization, Ben knew who had been responsible for using up all the hot water, and silently cursed, wondering why Bridger's 'punishment' of the miscreant fell equally hard upon him. Still, he and Ford had not spent any time alone together since coming to an understanding after terrorists took over seaQuest several weeks back. Until that incident, Ben had little doubt where Ford's opinion of him stood as his superior officer had made it very clear that Ben's Officer Review would be pretty damning of him. However, having to rely upon each other to thwart the plans of the terrorists and save seaQuest had changed his opinion... slightly. Certainly enough to keep Ben from being kicked off the seaQuest.

"I'll be assisting you to inventory and load the supplies... Both here... and back on seaQuest."

"I see." Damn, thought Ben, while still keeping a smile on his face, wondering how he was going to hide those extra items from Ford, and grateful that he had not ordered up anything that might send 'By-the-Book' Ford into apoplexy.

Within ten minutes they had cleared seaQuest and were heading out into open sea. Ford remained silent except to read out the required launch data in his capacity as co-pilot. Tim O'Neill sent one final message to confirm the rendezvous in four hours and then they were left alone in a great big ocean with just each other for company. Ben used the silence to formulate plans for hiding the extra items, including Lucas's VR game and those snowshoes that had been available at Westleigh for a price. He groaned softly, wondering how he was going to hide *them*.

"Problem?"

"No. No problem."

They pressed on, leaving seaQuest far behind. The first indication of trouble came fifteen minutes later when the launch's engine sputtered and died, casting them adrift. Ben started a quick run through the emergency procedures to coax the engines back but without success. He glanced across at Ford as he reached the final item on the checklist. Ford nodded his agreement so Ben flicked on the transmitter.

"Mayday, Mayday. SeaQuest, this is Launch MR-1 in distress. Over." All they heard back was static and an echo of their distress call. "SeaQuest, do you read me? This is Launch MR-1 in distress."

"Try Westleigh."

"Mayday, Mayday. Westleigh, this is seaQuest Launch MR-1 in distress. Do you read me?"

Again, there was nothing but static and that faint echo, as if their signal was being bounced back at them.

"What's our current position?"

Ben looked at the navigation console, and then out of the forward portal. "This can't be right."

Ford leaned in and took the reading. He looked out the portal, his lips tightening at the rocky outcrops looming ahead where there should have been flat terrain. He pulled out a compass and looked up to meet Ben's eyes over the slowly spinning needle. Something around them was emitting a strong electromagnetic field that had screwed up the on-board computer navigation readings. Ahead, Ben could see an orange glow but he had a bad feeling that it was not the lights of the colony. He frowned.

"Lucas mentioned something about the colony deriving its power from geo-thermic activity below the seabed close by."

Ford looked over and nodded. If the area had become unstable then the pressure had to be relieved somewhere. In this case, it appeared that a new vent had broken through the seabed, releasing noxious gases that would have killed anything in the immediate vicinity, as well as filling the water with inorganic debris, though the filters ought to have blocked anything from clogging the intake valves on the launch.

Ford checked his wristwatch. "We'll not be considered overdue at seaQuest for another three hours at least."

"Westleigh should report us missing in less than an hour."

"Until then we keep trying the transmitter and see if we can reach--" Ford broke off as a shower of sparks exploded from the communications console. Quickly, he grabbed an extinguisher knowing they could not afford to have any of their precious oxygen burn up in a fire but it took hold quickly, filling the cockpit with smoke and flames. Knowing when he was defeated, Ford ordered Ben into the cargo section with him, and then sealed the door behind them. He set the command to jettison the cockpit and Ben felt the lurch as the cockpit detached and fell away. Ben moved to the far end of the section and reached for the handset there.

"No!" His hand fell short at Ford's exclamation, leaving the handset untouched. "Might be something in the water affecting the electrical systems. Better we wait it out a while longer and see if Westleigh or seaQuest come looking for us before we risk starting another fire."

Ben nodded, knowing Ford was right. This close to an active vent there was a strong chance that the water acidity level had increased and had started to eat at the vulnerable parts of the launch. In which case they were in the safest area onboard. Already he could feel the heat building as they drifted closer to the new vent but the UEO had built the launch to a high tolerance level for water temperature. The ceramic outer skin could tolerate the cold and pressure to a greater depth than where they were currently drifting, and it could tolerate greater heat too.

Fifteen minutes later, both had given up on any dress decorum and had stripped down to t-shirts and shorts, seated cross-legged in the center of the cargo hold on a pile of blanket taken out of the under deck storage compartments. Ben grinned softly as he took in the handsome features and physique of the man seated close by.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh.. I was just thinking how lucky we are this happened on the way to Westleigh."

"Lucky?"

"This compartment would have been full of supplies if we'd hit trouble on the way back."

Ford looked around as if only just aware of how small the compartment was. He shuddered visibly, most likely at the thought of being cramped in here with all the boxes of machine parts, laboratory equipment, toiletries, and other paraphernalia needed to replenish supplies on seaQuest.

Despite the danger should no one find them, Ben had to admit that he could think of far worse ways to spend his last hours than sitting here half undressed with Jonathan Ford, for the man was beautiful, with dark eyes and creamy coffee-colored flesh that looked as soft as velvet. His full lips were drawn into a tight line and long fingers tapped out his frustration at the inactivity while they waited. Ben focused on those lips for a moment, imagining how he would like to spend his time nibbling and kissing those ripe lips before his tongue mapped out the rest of the strong body. His eyes dropped to Ford's chest where the tight, white cotton of his shirt clung to every ridge of bone and swell of muscle, and his eyes widened in appreciation as he saw one hardened nipple tenting the material. Unconsciously, he licked his lips as he imagined lapping at the tiny bud and trapping its sensitive tip between his teeth.

With great effort, he tore his eyes away, letting them drop past the six-pack stomach to the... Ben looked up into Ford's eyes in surprise, all too aware of the hardness tenting Ford's shorts. Ford refused to meet his eyes at first and, once more, Ben could read embarrassment in the otherwise stony features but, suddenly, everything became much clearer to Ben. Now he could understand the strange annoyance Ford had exhibited towards him from the start, realizing that it had been governed as much by sexual attraction as through their very different personalities.

Opposites attract.

Ben gave a predator grin as, this time, he blatantly stared at Ford, with his eyes trailing down the muscular frame to linger at the man's groin.

"Lieutenant."

He raised his eyes slowly to meet Ford's. "Yes... Commander?"

"What are you doing?"

"Depends on what you want." Ford's eyebrows scrunched together in a worried frown but his velvet brown eyes opened wide at Ben's next words. "Top or bottom."

Taking a gamble, Ben crawled forward and kissed Ford gently, humming in pleasure at the tactile sensation of those soft lips against his, sending tiny frissons of delight racing through him. He pulled back slightly to focus on eyes that had turned black with desire. Needing no other invitation, Ford reeled Ben in for another kiss, this time sinking possessively into his mouth as hands dragged at Ben's t-shirt, breaking the frantic kiss only long enough to pull it over his head and toss it aside. Ford pushed Ben down to the blanket-covered deck, still ravishing his mouth as his hands caught in the waistband of Ben's shorts. Ben obliged by lifting his hips, sighing into the eager mouth still latched onto his as he felt Ford's hand encircle his hardness and stroke along the length of his excited flesh.

His own hands tugged on Ford's shorts, drawing them down the muscular thighs to free the straining erection. He felt the kick of feet as Ford stripped them off his hot and needy body, gasping as flesh met flesh with groins thrusting hard against each other. Ben felt the hardness of Ford's erection pressing insistently against his belly, and then the weight of the surprisingly solid frame was gone. With one swift, surprising motion, Ford flipped Ben unto his stomach.

"Guess I know who wants to be top," he murmured as he spread his legs wider, allowing Ford to draw his ass up and back. He heard Ford sucking on his finger and relaxed as, moments later, he felt a welcome pressure pushing inside him. He moaned and pushed back against the intruder, letting Ford set a gentle rhythm as he thrust into the circle of fingers that had reclaimed his hardened flesh. He groaned in loss when the fingers pulled away, only to murmur his approval as he felt the thick column of Ford's flesh pressing into him. He hissed as the entrance to his body was breached, the pain of a poorly lubricated penetration taking away his own pleasure momentarily but then the hand returned to stroke him back to full hardness.

As Ford rocked into him, penetrating him deeper with every thrust, Ben groaned his satisfaction, feeling the spikes of pleasure lancing into him, and slowly overloading his senses. He cried out as he came, thrusting into the hand that milked him so completely, with muscles clenching tightly around the flesh that filled him. With mind and senses soaring, he barely noticed the flood of warmth filling his innards until he felt the weight of Ford's spent body draped across his back, pressing him into the blankets where he had collapsed.

Soft kisses nuzzled at the nape of his neck, slowly moving forward to suck at his throat and Ben moaned in complete satisfaction, closing his eyes so he could float in the pleasurable aftermath just a little longer. He lay in a contented heap on the blanket even after Ford pulled out of him and moved away, not wanting to let reality seep back in too soon. Eventually though, he turned onto his back and looked across the small compartment to where Ford sat close by watching him keenly. Ben gave him a lazy smile but noticed Ford did not return it. Instead, Ford seemed troubled. With a deep sigh, Ben sat up.

"You didn't coerce me... if that's what you're thinking."

"No."

"We're both officers so the difference in rank--"

"No."

Ben leaned forward and snared a corner of the blanket, using it to wipe the evidence of his spent passion from his belly. He arched an eyebrow at Ford.

"Then what's the problem?"

"You prefer women." Ben let the other eyebrow rise too. "You were married to Katie... and I know you still... still love her."

Ben smiled. "Yes, I still love her." He shook his head. "But not in the way you think. I'm not *in love* with Katie... not anymore."

He saw Ford visibly relax at his words and realized how much it must have worried his new lover to think he might be coming between Katie and Ben's happiness should they wish to reconcile and remarry. After all, Ford had become firm friends with Katie over this past year of serving together, though Ben knew there was no romantic interest between them... just friendship.

Ben reached out and drew Ford down beside him, relishing in touching and in being touched by the gentle fingers. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering if there would ever be anything more that this one time together. A shudder ran through the remnants of the sea launch as it hit bottom but Ben viewed that news with relief. It meant they were less likely to carry on drifting, perhaps over the vent itself, and so it was more likely that seaQuest would find them.

Ben smiled, knowing that the chances of being rescued were probably slim in any case as the electromagnetic field would affect seaQuest's instrumentation as well.

"What did you need all that hot water for?"

Ford leaned up on one elbow and looked down at him with wide eyes. "How did you..?" He sighed and sank back down next to Ben, letting one hand drift over Ben's chest in the most delightful way. Ben moaned his appreciation as the finger circled a nipple, sending fresh desire coursing through him.

"Lower engineering," stated Ford softly. "Bilges... sewage outlet."

Ben chuckled, realizing that Ford had been doing what no command officer bothered with as a rule. Personal inspection of the lower engineering decks, including access to the bowels of the seaQuest..., which were aptly named. Not even Katie, for all her love of engineering, went too deeply into those areas. Ben recalled those times when command had forced her to do a full inspection from the days when they were married, and he recalled the terrible smell that followed her back to their shared quarters. During that week she must have had at least five showers a day but it was not so much of a problem in dry dock where hot water was plentiful.

"I'm surprised Bridger 'punished' you."

Ford leaned over and kissed Ben soundly on the lips before drawing back. "I didn't realize there was a problem with hot water. Always seemed to be plenty when I needed it. The punishment is for not telling him I was inspecting the bowels. Apparently, the hot water has been just the tip of the iceberg. We share air ducts... and he's been searching for the cause of the awful smell for a week too."

Ben laughed outright, suddenly aware of why Bridger had got so uptight about being all fresh and clean, enough to want two showers a day when most submariners were content with one just for the sake of hygiene. He found Ford's dark eyes only inches from his own, and his laughter turned to desire as the warm lips pressed against his. Strong hands stroked down his sides, sliding over his hips to cup ass cheeks as Ford deepened their kiss. He moaned into the heated mouth that possessed him so fully, playing with the tongue that delved and thrust in mimic fucking. Although only ten minutes had passed since his explosive climax, he felt his eager flesh stirring again and he thrust his hips against Ford's belly, letting their erections brush across each other, sending new sensations of need sparking through him as he lost himself in the pleasure of his new lover.

The sudden shudder of the launch pulled them back as they recognized the sound of metal on metal. There could be only one cause; someone had come to rescue them. They parted quickly, pulling on their clothes hastily, but Ben looked across just once and grinned.

"I hope you plan to finish what you started... later."

Ford grinned. "Even if I have to make it an order, Lt."

"Oh... I don't believe that will be necessary... Sir," replied Ben with a mock salute that earned him a heated glare.

As they felt the compartment settle inside the docking bay on seaQuest, Ford grabbed Ben and kissed him soundly. When he released him, his expression became stern. "Doesn't mean I'm going to turn a blind eye to your little schemes."

"Wouldn't want you too. Would take away all the fun."

THE END


End file.
